Living Armada (Earth-616)
| Title = Living Armada | EditorialNames = | Aliases = Acanti Fleet | Status = Active | Identity = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | TeamLeaders = Queen of the Brood | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = Intergalactic Council | Enemies = Builders, Annihilation Wave, Black Order, Binary, X-Men, Starjammers | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 164 | Last = | Overview = The Living Armada is the Brood fleet, which is used to capture and enslave Acanti, engage in space combat and interstellar warfare, invade worlds, and to travel the cosmos. It consists of both organic and inorganic ships, and every Brood squadron consists of both types. Within the Living Armada, it's the Acanti which are the capital ships, ranging in size from hundreds of ft long to miles long, with the largest being 100s of miles long. | HistoryText = The Brood arrived in the Milky Way galaxy, fleeing a war they lost or a cosmic catastrophe.. Once in the galaxy, they expanded their fleet not by constructing new starships but by capturing and enslaving the sentient Acanti, which were turned into living starships. When the Brood captured and infected with hosts Majestrix Lilandra and the X-Men, who had been given to them by their ally Deathbird, their short range Starshark fighters gave chase to Lilandra's space yacht. A vengeful Binary attacked the Brood fleet, destroying squadrons and freed an enslaved Acanti by ending its life. The X-Men onboard a young Prophet-Singer (Acanti) were chased by the Brood fleet who attempted to capture the Prophet-Singer. After the X-Men teleported to the Brood base on Broodworld, the Prophet-Singer left Broodworld and with Storm on board did battle with the Brood fleet, supported by Binary. When the tide begin to turn against them, the Starjammers arrived and engaged the Brood fleet. The battle ended when the soul of the previous Prophet-Singer was freed, the Brood Imperiax was crystallized, and the Broodworld exploded. When the Brood attempted an invasion of Earth, a Brood fleet of dozens of whaleships (Acanti) appeared over New York City. It deployed Brood warriors down to the city which did battle with the X-Men and Fantastic Four on the streets and in the skies. Using Cerebra, Emma Frost created a psychic illusion of Galactus and the Phoenix, causing the Brood to panic and their forces to retreat from Earth. A few years after the Annihilation War, the Brood were on the verge of extinction due to the Annihilation Wave. By the time of the Builders' War, the Brood had recovered and were once again one of the galactic powers. Whose horde was steadily growing, as more Brood were born. As the Brood were a member of the Galactic Council, it's Living Armada had joined the Council Armada. Brood warships participated in various battles, including the disastrous battle at the Corridor (Acanti whaleships) in which a third of the Council Armada was lost in a minute and the battle to liberate Earth from Thanos and his Black Order (Starsharks). Two years after the Builders' War, a Brood fleet escorted Mister Knife and his Flying Fortress. They ended up in orbit over Spartax, where Mr. Knife had Thane use his power to encase Spartax in amber. It's billions were being given to the Brood as hosts as part of a deal, in which for every ten worlds the Brood conquered Mr. Knife would be given one. The fleet disgorged millions or billions of "infectoids", extremely small Brood-like creatures to burrow through the amber and skulls of the Spartoi to lay eggs in their brains. Forcing Shadowcat to use the Black Vortex to become a cosmic being and thereby save Spartax. | Equipment = | Transportation = Organic starships (Acanti whaleships and Starshark fighters), inorganic starships | Weapons = directed energy weapons (beams and bolts) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Alien Military Forces Category:Interstellar Fleets